otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OtherSpace Naming Conventions
The following naming conventions are useful to follow for characters of various races on OtherSpace: New Journeys: *'Castori:' These aliens have multisyllabic, lyrical-sounding names, with frequent use of ch, ur and im. *'Centauran:' The one-word name of a Centauran consists of elements from the names of its ancestors, with the element from the most immediate parent serving as the last part of the name. *'Demarian:' The first name reflects a physical trait, such as Goldenmane or Sharpclaw. The last name, for nobles, is often the clan/family name, such as Sandwalker. However, the last name, which is also known as the Rite name because it is chosen when a Demarian is tested upon reaching adulthood, can also reflect an intangible quality. A particularly lucky Demarian, for example, might call himself Goldenmane Fatedodger. *'G'ahnli:' G'ahnli names are part of the bubbly G'ahnlese language, and thus have a rather bubble-like sound. Names resemble the popping of tiny bubbles. O's, L's, U's, B's and P's are very common. Examples include: Tolobo, Borono, Pobolal, Nubblar, and Blubnabar. *'Grimlahdi:' Like the Zangali, Grimlahdi names usually sound good when grunted, but their last names aren't laundry lists of accomplishments. They're just a humble single family name. *'Human:' Any naming convention common on 21st Century Earth would be suitable. *'Lunite:' Any naming convention common on 21st Century Earth would be suitable. *'Nall:' Nall first names tend to sound good when hissed, such as Sisliss and Ansatas. Last names reflect the family to which they belong, such as Vril, Kithar and Kavir. When giving the full name, it is one word: Ansataskithar, for example. *'Odarite:' Heavy on consonants, especially Z's, T's and X's. Odarites usually have at least one stop in their name, signified by an apostrophe. Example: Zrt'kfr. *'Phyrrian:' These are mechanoid units, so they tend to have names that sound like model numbers, such as AB415Q and PRTR-001. *'Qua:' Follow naming conventions of various Native American tribes. For female characters, check out this link. For males, peruse this link. *'Sivadian:' Follow English naming conventions. Need suggestions for male names? Visit this link. For possible female names, check out this link. *'Specialist:' Any naming convention common on 21st Century Earth would be suitable. *'Theorian:' The full name of a Theorian pack is comprised of the names of each member within that pack. Akalpatra, for example, consists of quadrapedal felinoids Ak, Al, Pa and Tra. *'Timonae:' Gypsy-like names would generally be acceptable for Timonae. Examples: Orandius Jaxx, Xavin Carazz, Zaajika, Askeboz. *'Ungstiri:' Follow Russian naming conventions. Suggestions for male names can be found at this link. Female names can be found at this link. *'Vollistan Light Singer:' All Light Singer names start with the prefix "Vol" and tend to sound fairly lyrical. *'Ydahri:' Ydahri names are generally based on physical characteristics of their appearance, and are fairly literal. For example, an Ydahri with a dozen crimson spots on his skin might be called Twelve Bloody Spots or Twelvespots or Redspots. *'Zangali:' The first names of the Zangali tend to sound good when grunted. But the full names of Zangali include the first name and a clan name, plus a long resume of their personal accomplishments and those of their ancestors. Example: Garunth Salaban of Clan Salaban, defender of Grimlahd and descendant of the blessed martyr Garther Salaban, killer of Earth Prime Minister Walter Scott. category:OtherSpace category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica